Decklan Cacciatore
History Decklan was born on Wroona, a planet known for its affluent citizens and materialistic nature. Decklan, however, was niether affluent, nor materalistic. He was raised in a small orphanage that was tucked into the infrastructure of the dazzling luxury world, growing up in the shadows cast by the titans of industry and success around him. He never knew his parents or whether or not he had a blood family out there in the 'verse. But as he grew and matured, he came to realize it hardly mattered. To Decklan, family was who stood behind you. Which was why he found it so hard to leave the orhpanage towards the end of his teen years as he enlisted in the Republic Army. It was a childhood fantasy come true. He'd always idolized the vids of heroic soldiers fighting on the edges of known space for the good of the galaxy, and now the galaxy needed him to fight and to defend her against the vile Sith Empire. He and his frend Galen had revered the action vid stars so much, that each of them had selected the last names of their favorite fictional soldiers to be thier own. Cacciatore and Dachello. Decklan and Galen joined the Army together, and fought side by side for years before the pair was finally seperated sometime after becoming members of the Republic's Special Forces. It was during this time that Galen was reported MIA. Decklan could never fully accept that his freind had been killed and to this day beleives that Galen is out there somewhere and has vowed to someday find and rescue him. Decklan is heavily decorated and after years of distinguished service, he was approached by an Observer and offered the oppurtunity to join the Asymmetric Tactical Operations Group. Decklan was sold on the idea of being able to take the fight to the Sith and other evils in the galaxy in a way that was unencumbered by rules and regulations. So he joined ATOG and was swiftly placed into an apprenticeship with an experienced Vanguard who trained him for some time. Personality and Traits Service Record Republic Army Decklan was barely over the minimum age for enlistment when he and Galen raised their hands and spoke the oath of service. They were quickly shipped off to theRepublic Defense Academy on Carida, where they went through Basic Combat Training before moving on to Advanced Individual Training where they were instructed by some of the finest Infantrymen the Republic had ever known. Republic Special Forces Shortly after Galen and Decklan were promoted to the rank of Seargant, the pair put in transfer requests to the growing Special Forces division of the Republic Army. Their CO reluctantly approved the requests and the pair were rapidly shuttled off to the home of the Republics most advanced and whispered about Army Post, Sirpar. Sirpar was a harsh, high gravity planet that contained Desert, Jungle, and Artic terrains. It was here that the best of the best that the Republic had to offer were sent to be reminded that perfection was an ideal, not a reality, and that no matter how good they thought they were, there was still a long way to go. The training was tough, the planet unforgiving, and according to most stories, the chow was barely edible. All that being so, Catch and Dash left the planet with high honors and got right back into the fight alongside their elite brethren. ATOG After being approached by an Observer, Decklan decided to join ATOG. His personnel files were officially tagged and sealed away from anyone without the highest of clearances and he was shipped off to the planet Dra III. On Dra, the Operations Group conducted most of their non-live training. Decklan rose through the ranks of inductee's and eventually was separated from the pack and assigned to a Vanguard as an apprentice. Little is known of his training and experience beyond this point, though it has been noted that his mentor was killed in action somewhere beyond the outer rim. Current Events Category:Vague